Fur Elise
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Lagu ini adalah lagu yang kuharap dapat menggantikan tarianku.


Fur Elise

A Code Geass Fanfiction

Written By Hatsune Julie

Disclaimer : Code Geass © CLAMP and Sunrise

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Alunan fur elise mengalun lembut di ruangan itu, mengiringi tarian sepasang ballerina kayu yang bergerak berputar di dalam box mungil kotak music. Sepasang mata beriris emas tak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari tarian monoton dua ballerina itu, sama sekali tak bergeming dan bersikap bagaikan patung batu.

Dong… Dong… Dong…

Mata emas itu berkedip ketika bunyi dentang jam yang menunjukkan tengah malam terdengar. Si pemilik mata emas itu berdiri kemudian menutup tutup kotak music dengan tangannya yang ramping, membiarkan kedua ballerina berisitirahat menari. Kemudian gadis itu menyimpan kotak music tersebut pada laci paling bawah sebuah lemari kayu besar. Setelah memastikan bahwa kotak music tersebut tersimpan rapi dan aman, dia beranjak dan berjalan menuju kasur di ruangan itu kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada kasur tersebut.

"Oyasumi," gumamnya lirih.

Selang beberapa detik, suara nafas yang teratur mulai mengisi keheningan. Gadis itu telah terbuai mimpi, dalam tidurnya yang damai.

XXX

"_C.C. bangunlah!"_

Mata keemasan itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Alih-alih langit biru, dia melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia mengangkat tangan ke atas, memandang langit melalui sela-sela jarinya, walaupun sudah sangat jelas bahwa langit itu berada jauh dibalik langit-langit atap rumahnya. "Mimpi," gumam C.C. lirih, dan dalam sekejab mata bayangan seorang pria yang sedang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya tergambar dalam memori otaknya.

Cukup lama C.C. dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya dia menegakkan punggung dengan tetap terduduk di kasur. Kemudian C.C. menatap jam weker di nakas yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh sebelum beranjak melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempat tidurnya.

C.C, seperti itulah dia sering disapa karena tak ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya, kecuali satu orang. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang besar di Jepang. Gadis britania itu bersekolah di Ashdord Academy sebagai satu-satunya yang diijinkan pulang dan tidak tinggal di asrama. Dia memiliki keunikan yang dapat dilihat jelas dari rambut hijau dan mata keemasannya.

BLAM

C.C. menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Menguncinya dengan sekali tekan dan langsung melucuti pakaiannya. Ketika C.C. sudah melepas kaosnya, sebuah tanda berwarna merah yang membentuk symbol terpampang jelas, dan C.C. menatap tanda itu melalui cermin dengan pandangan antara sedih dan marah.

XXX

C.C. berjalan menyusuri koridor Ashdord Academy yang ramai. Tak seorang pun yang menyapanya, hanya melewatinya sambil berbisik-bisik dan melirik C.C. dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi C.C. sama sekali tak peduli, dia hanya melenggang santai sambil memasang wajah datar serta ekspresi dingin. Beginilah keadaan C.C. sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.

Bukannya berbelok ke arah kelas, C.C. malah berputar menuju taman belakang. Disana ada sebuah tempat yang jarang di datangi orang, tempat dia biasa membolos pelajaran untuk tidur siang atau latihan balet pribadi. Hanya seorang saja yang pernah mengusiknya di tempat itu. Dan C.C. tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat orang itu.

FLASHBACK

C.C. membolos lagi hari ini, kali ini untuk tidur siang. Walaupun begitu dia sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata dan memaksa dirinya terlelap. Dia terjaga sambil memandang langit biru yang dihiasi warna putih dan hijau; putih dari awan, dan hijau dari warna dedaunan yang bergerak tertiup sepoi angin.

"C.C?" seseorang menyapa, tepat di depan wajah C.C., menutupi pemandangan yang sejak tadi dipandang C.C. "Kau membolos lagi, he?"

"Jangan menghalangi pemandangan Vice-president!" ujar C.C. kesal.

Pria itu adalah Lelouch Lampourge, wakil ketua OSIS di Ashford Academy. Sikapnya ramah dan wajahnya tampan, seorang idola sekolah. Rambutnya hitam dan matanya berwarna violet, memiliki dua adik kembar; seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

Lelouch mengambil tempat duduk di samping C.C. Hari ini dia datang ke tempat ini karena disuruh Villeta Nu mencari C.C. Kalau kau bertanya siapa itu Villeta Nu, dia adalah guru sejarah di Ashford Academy ini. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur disini, dia memilih ikut membolos. Toh, Villeta tak akan tahu kalau dia juga membolos. Cukup dengan alasan, "Aku tak dapat menemukan gadis itu dimana pun," maka guru itu akan percaya.

"C.C. kau tak berlatih hari ini?"

"Untuk apa?" jawab C.C. cepat, nyaris tak ada jeda antara pertanyaan Lelouch dengan jawabannya. "Aku kan sudah tak mungkin lagi menari, jadi untuk apa aku berlatih?"

C.C. dulunya adalah seorang Balerina, yang terpaksa berhenti menari akibat cedera pergelangan kaki. Dan bagaimana seorang Lelouch bisa tahu hal seperti itu? Tak susah, C.C. itu terkenal dan dulu sering dimuat di surat kabar. Dan bagaimana seorang Lelouch bisa menemukan C.C. di tempat ini secepat itu tanpa kesusahan? Tak perlu dipikirkan, dia sudah pernah memergoki C.C. beberapa kali di tempat ini, baik sedang menari atau hanya sekedar tidur siang.

"C.C. kapan ulang tahunmu?"

C.C. memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin. "Untuk apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Tidak boleh?" Lelouch balik bertanya.

"Tidak boleh."

Lelouch tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tapi aku akan member tahumu kalau kau bisa menjawab teka-tekiku," tambah C.C.

"Hmm? Apa itu?"

C.C. menegakkan tubuh, kemudian berdiri. Membersihkan rumput dan tanah yang menempel di bagian belakang roknya. "Kenapa salju itu berwarna putih. Itu saja." Dan gadis itu pun berlalu, berjalan meninggalkan Lelouch sendirian.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ini musim hujan, musim peralihan antara musim dingin dengan musim semi. Langit tampak mendung dan cuaca begitu dingin. Di depan nisan bertuliskan nama Lelouch Vi Britania, dibawah rinai hujan, C.C. berdiri tegap sambil mendengarkan alunan fur elise yang berusaha menyaingi suara air hujan yang jatuh menghantam permukaan bumi, membiarkan pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam basah kuyup terguyur air hujan.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, C.C. sama sekali tak peduli dengan sekitarnya, hanya terfokus pada kotak music tempat lagu fur elise mengalun lembut. Dia memang tak bisa menari seperti permintaan Lelouch, tapi dia bisa mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk Lelouch, sebuah lagu yang mengalun lembut dari kotak music yang Lelouch hadiahkan pada C.C. pada ulang tahun gadis itu yang ke-17. Setidaknya, dua ballerina itu dapat menggantikan C.C. yang tidak bisa menari.

"_C.C."_

C.C. mengingat suara Lelouch saat memanggil namanya. Memang tak penuh cinta, tapi cukup seperti yang C.C. inginkan. Jika ada keajaiban, C.C. ingin sekali mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya sekali lagi.

Klap!

Tutup kotak music tertutup akibat derasnya hujan, bersamaan dengan berhentinya hujan. Tidak, bukan berhenti, melainkan ada seseorang yang menghentikan hujan untuk C.C. Seseorang itu, entah siapa, memayungi C.C.

"Happy Birthday, C.C." ujar suara itu, lirih dan tepat di telinga C.C., suara yang tepat seperti yang diinginkan C.C.

"Lelouch," gumam C.C. bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai kembali mengguyurnya. Dia mendongak ke atas, menatap langit kelam sambil tersenyum sementara airmatanya sudah berbaur dengan hujan. "Arigatou, Lelouch."

O W A R I

A/N : Aneh? Ya sudahlah.

Review?


End file.
